dolanplsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gooby
Gooby is one of the main characters of the series. Early life Not much is known about Gooby's early life. Season 1 Episode 1 / pilot In this episode, Dolan Duk asks Gooby to kill Spoderman. Gooby explains he doesn't want to, but Dolan Duk cries "Gooby pls". So Gooby went to kill Spoderman.After he did, Dolan calls the police and arrested him. Episode 2 Gooby is not mentioned in this episode. Episode 3 Gooby walks to McMorkys for a chezbruger. Instead of the beef, Dolan put poop on it, and Gooby unwittingly eats the chezbruger. When asked by Dolan what it tasted like, Gooby said it tasted "kina liek shit dolan." Episode 4 In episode 4, Gooby is inside Dolan's house. Venum confronts Gooby because he stabbed Spoderman, when it's Venum's job to kill him. Venum fires lasers from his eyes at Gooby, making him explode and thus killing him. Episode 5 In this episode, Gooby finds himself in Heaven with Spoderman. Gooby's dog is also shown, saying he's hungry. Gooby apologizes to Spoderman after Spoderman tells him that he hates him. Spoderman says he forgives him, but he later explains it was a joke. God encounters Gooby after Spoderman accuses him of stealing his robes, and Gooby explains Spoderman stole it and pooped on it. God sends Gooby back home, while throwing Spoderman in hell for eternity. Episode 6 Bogs, Dolan, and Dafty exchange words, and Gooby walks in the room. Dolan accuses Gooby of stealing Bogs's carrot. Dafty takes the blame for Gooby. Ever since Dafty was 5, he was shoving Bogs's carrots up his butt. Dolan hits Dafty with a hatchet, thinking it wasn't him, killing him. Dolan convinces Bogs that Gooby tastes better than carrots, so Bogs bites him. Episode 7 Dolan tells Gooby he was looking for him all day. He was at his mother's house at 212 West 42nd St. Dolan waits for hours at his mother's house, and he has sex with Bogs, thinking it to be Gooby's mother. Episode 8 Gooby bumps into Dolan somewhere, and notices that Dolan bought flowers for Bogs. Dolan reveals that they are poisonous. For unknown reasons, Bogs is at Dafty's house. It is revealed that Dafty survived the slaying somehow. Bogs gives birth to Spoderman. Dolan runs past Gooby, and Gooby is hit by period blood. Episode 9 Once McMorkys is boarded up, Gooby is spotted outside moaning Dolan's name. Morky lets Gooby in. Venum shoots his lasers at Gooby, and Morky explains to him that he broke 2 rules, the rules broken being "no fagts" and "no lasers." Morky then shoots Venum. Spoderman gets in McMorkys through the door which Gooby left open. Episode 10 Gooby is not mentioned in this episode. Episode 11 Gooby says nothing, but is shown for a few brief seconds when Prutos are shooting themselves at them. Episode 12 Gooby is in the whole episode, but never says anything. Episode 13 Dolan requests Gooby to take over the Pruto bridge. Gooby walks into the Pruto machine and presses the self destruct button. Episode 14 / season finale Gooby is asked by Dolan for Bogs's location, but he doesn't know it. Spoderman tells Gooby he forgives him as the spaceship self destructs. Season 2 Episode 1 The restaurant runs out of sikrit saws, so Dolan confronts Gooby. Gooby explains that he cannot ejaculate anymore. Dolan tells him he'll be on the machine for a few more days. Episode 2 Gooby is shown at the end, and a voice confronts Gooby. The voice said that someone was going to die very soon. Episode 3 Gooby doesn't appear in this episode. Episode 4 Gooby is talking to the sikrit saws machine. Episode 5 Gooby doesn't appear in this episode. Episode 6 Gooby doesn't appear in this episode. Episode 7 Gooby was found dead by Bogs. He reanimated and bit Bogs. Death In Season 2, Episode 7, Gooby succumbed to his injuries from the sikrit saws machine. In doing so, he reanimated as a zombie. The zombified Gooby then bit Bogs Binny. Category:Deceased